<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weighty Sadie by ContractCrawdad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873433">Weighty Sadie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad'>ContractCrawdad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, squashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie finds that stuffing herself silly is a great way to pass time during the off-season at the Big Donut. Lars is a shy enabler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a drabble prompt that <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend">MasterArchfiend</a> received through <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545692/chapters/59270695">Requested Drabbles</a>! Used with permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winters were always slow for the Big Donut. Not only was there zero tourism this time of year, but even the permanent residents of Beach City rarely visited the donut shop. This meant that the employees had a lot of free time on their hands.</p><p>Free time that Sadie had mostly spent eating. With almost zero customers per day, Sadie realized that no one would notice a missing donut or two from the ‘about to be stale’ bin. So she ate to her heart’s content, munching on donut after donut at a steady pace throughout her shift.</p><p>Lars had chosen to spend his free time cooking up his own creations in the back room. With no threat of anyone bursting in and discovering his ‘embarrassing’ hobby, he was free to whip up pastries at a breakneck pace. He insisted that Sadie eat everything he made, so there wouldn’t be any evidence of his cooking. Sadie thought it was ridiculous that he was so embarrassed about <em>cooking</em> of all things, but considering it meant she got to eat even more pastries throughout the day, she was more than happy to act as a taste-tester/food disposal.</p><p>Between the access to donuts and Lars’ constant flow of home baked goods, Sadie found herself having changed quite a bit over the course of three months. More specifically, she had put on a tiny bit of weight that resulted in her becoming wider than she was tall.</p><p>Sadie opened the back-room door from the inside, clearly having just finished enjoying the results of another one of Lars’ baking sprees. Letting out a deep belch, she pondered her situation.</p><p>Sure, she was chubby before, but now? She was easily the fattest person she had ever seen. Her gut stuck out prominently in front of her, passing through the doorway before she did. After waddling forward, her gargantuan ass found itself wedged in the doorframe, and she heaved and pulled for a solid 30 seconds before it came free.</p><p>Huffing, Sadie went over to the only piece of furniture in the building that could hold her. Located behind the counter was a sturdy, thickly built bench, and she thanked her lucky stars that it was as wide as three normal chairs. She never would have fit otherwise. The bench was exceptionally well padded too, which meant that it was an absolute delight to rest her huge (if short) form in. Lars had found it in his family’s basement and brought it to the store around the time Sadie started to find standing for more than ten minutes exhausting.</p><p>But she didn’t have time to admire her bench. Heck, she didn’t even have time to look at it before she sat. She had been on her feet all day guzzling down Lars’ brownies, it was sitting time!</p><p>Heaving her generous behind into the chair, she flopped all her weight down into its inviting softness. Her body’s jiggling slowly subsided as she enjoyed the comfort of being off her feet. For a moment, she could have sworn that she heard a faint groaning noise, and worried that she was outgrowing her last remaining seat. But it soon stopped, and she put it out of her mind.</p><p>She <em>was</em> concerned that she couldn’t see Lars anywhere though. He said he would manage the front while she was busy devouring brownies but was nowhere to be seen. Sadie decided that it didn’t really matter where he went, since a customer walking through to front door wasn’t likely. Maybe Lars had run out to restock on an ingredient for his next batch? Yeah, that was probably it. She didn’t really mind his absences from work when it meant more snacks.</p><p>It was almost cute the way he always offered her his confections. Sure, Lars claimed that it was just to get rid of the stuff, but his fierce blush and nervous speech whenever he handed her his latest treat gave away the fact that he was just embarrassed about being nice. Only Lars could manage to be embarrassed about <em>that</em>, she thought to herself.</p><p>With a bellyful of brownies, Sadie could finally enjoy a few moments of being blissfully stuffed before she would be hungry again. She used this time to inspect herself. And hoo boy, she thought, was there a lot to inspect.</p><p>She began by looking down at her puffy chest, visibly straining against her purple company shirt. It was unfortunately the same one as when she began blimping out and as a result it fit poorly. It was only barely able to function as a tube top that really only covered her boobs and the top of her back. Running her hands across her tightly confined chest, Sadie found herself appreciating how much it had grown, even if her boobs were the ‘smallest’ of her assets. The fabric clung tight across her chest, and the bottom of the shirt disappeared somewhere beneath the underside of her bust. Corporate hadn’t responded to her requests for an XL shirt in months, and she was worried that she would have to ask Lars to sew a few of the regular sized BD shirts together for her soon.</p><p>That’s right. Lars had a sewing habit. In fact, he had a lot of ‘embarrassing’ habits that only Sadie knew about. Like baking, sewing, and apparently, he was taking massage lessons. The baking was probably her favorite hobby though. Scratch that, it was definitely her favorite, salivating at the memory of the countless pastries that she had taste tested. At the thought of all the food Lars had baked for her at work nearly every day of the past several months, her belly began aching for more, despite already being filled to capacity.</p><p>And what a belly it was. With her shirt occupied restraining her breasts, it was always on display. The softly rumbling sphere was as pale as a blob of raw dough and almost equally as malleable. It jutted out further than Sadie ever would have thought possible, extending at least 3 feet in front of her. Throughout her steady gaining, her gut had retained a smooth dome-like quality and the whole thing was one gigantic ball of fat, free of any rolls (save for her... <em>generous</em> love handles). It was not, however, immune to gravity. It drooped towards the ground and grew worryingly close to resting against the floor even when she was standing at her full height. While she was sitting like this though, her belly was pushed upwards by her legs, and completely dominated the space in front of her, making it so she could no longer reach past it without her ample midsection preventing access to whatever she was grabbing for.</p><p>Sighing, she gave the blob of fat resting in front of her a few pats. Sure it got in the way, but she had to admit it was satisfyingly soft and addicting to play with. Despite her gut’s distended shape, it was no beer belly and the softness reminded her of a bean bag chair she had at home (that she had long since outgrown). Her belly-patting was sending ripples across its surface, and Sadie was unable to contain a few giggles at the sensation.</p><p>After a moment, she placed both hands as far as they would go underneath her gut and attempted to heave it upwards. She was amazed that her strength was unable to lift it more than a few inches off of her lap, letting out a soft groan and allowing it to fall back into place atop her legs with a soft ‘flop’. Oh well. At least she could still lift it, if only barely. She was still pretty strong underneath all her fat, perhaps even stronger considering all the extra padding she had to carry around. Though admittedly, her flabby arms that threatened to bust out of her sleeves did a great job of hiding any muscle mass. She gave them a pinch as she was just glad that they didn’t sag too much, and the overinflated appendages were easily twice as thick as they were originally.</p><p>Sadie was steadily realizing that exploring her body could take ages, if it was even possible for her to even get to all of it. She couldn’t figure out how deep her belly button had become, since she could only just reach it at all after much stretching and grunting. Maybe she could ask Lars to lend a hand and find out for her later? She quickly dismissed the thought while blushing fiercely- that was maybe too personal a thing to ask of him.</p><p>But it wasn’t as if Lars was a stranger to her ever-expanding body either. They were in close quarters behind the counter even before Sadie began blimping out. She embarrassingly recalled a time he had helped her look for her phone that she had lost somewhere under her belly. Her face turned red at the memory of Lars sinking both hands into her middle as he tried (and failed) to lift it.</p><p>Shaking off the awkward memory, she groped her love handles, eager to take her mind off the many soft collisions she had with Lars on a daily basis. They were gigantic and flared outwards and over the waist of her pants, growing increasingly impossible to ignore. At least with her belly she could suck it in a little bit. It didn’t really do much, but it was something that she could do to take up <em>slightly</em> less space. But her hips were another matter. Most doorways wouldn’t fit her without some shimmying to squeeze through. Even in spaces she did fit into, they brushed up against almost anything, knocking things off shelves and bumping into people whenever she attempted to turn around. She squeezed her left love handle thoughtfully. They were really more like love handle<em>bars</em> she thought to herself, letting out an amused snort.</p><p>Her ass though. Honestly, it almost scared her. Easily the largest aspect of her body, she and Lars had witnessed her plump behind destroy every chair in the store one by one. It stuck out straight behind her and was barely contained within a skintight pair of sweatpants, wobbling wildly whenever she walked. Her sweatpants often rode low on her, exposing the top chub of her ass unless she was diligent about pulling the garment up every 5 seconds. She had long since given up being diligent. Her ass had won.</p><p>It also made a lot of tasks around the Big Donut hard to actually… <em>do</em>. Her veritable mountain of a butt was exhausting to haul around, and each cheek was like a large boulder in her cramped workspace. Though, despite all the hardships it brought, Sadie couldn’t help but love her chunky rear. It was comforting, in a way. She practically had her own built in pillow now- even if she sat on the floor, she was guaranteed soft, cushioned comfort! That, and she didn’t mind the attention it got her, since NOBODY could trip over her and claim that they didn’t see her because of her height. Not when she was as wide as a sofa.</p><p>There was no way to avoid having her thighs rub together when she walked, and the feeling of blubber grinding against blubber had long since become routine. Speaking of routine, Sadie found herself craving donuts again, and prepared to enjoy the bounty of almost-but-not-quite stale pastries. Eating donuts was second nature to her now: an almost unconscious act that she could perform effortlessly over these long and boring winter months.</p><p>“Oof, there we go. Nice and full again.” She rubbed her belly, basking in the feeling of being packed tight. When she was double stuffed like this, there was no budging her. Whether she wanted to budge or not.</p><p>“Where on Earth is Lars anyway?” She pondered, finishing off her last few donuts. “There’s no way I can get up without him.”</p><p>Sadie shrugged and adjusted her weight, hunkering down for the long haul. Raising an eyebrow, she thought she could feel something beneath her butt. Oh well, Lars probably left his jacket on the seat or something. Whatever it was could wait until he arrived to help hoist her up, since there was no getting up on her own at this point. Besides, whatever it was that she had sat on had been squished for this long, what was a little while more?</p><p>Getting comfortable, Sadie yawned and began to nod off, unaware that Lars was being squashed flat beneath her soft landslide of an ass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The same <em>events</em> from chapter one, but from a very different point of view. Had a lot of fun with the alternate perspective on this one!</p><p>I'm planning more with these two, but they'll be separate works.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Psst! Sadie! They’re finished. Come and get em while they’re hot!” Lars spoke in an urgent whisper from the Big Donut’s backroom.</p><p>“For the last time Lars.” Sadie said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s a ghost town out here, there’s no need for all the secrecy.” As she waddled through the doorway, Lars really couldn’t help but marvel at her.</p><p>Over the course of Winter, Sadie had... changed. Her constant gorging had really grown her into a hefty butterball, and though Sadie was a bit too shy to discuss her exact weight he suspected she was somewhere in the 400-pound range at this point.</p><p>400 pounds piled onto someone of Sadie’s height meant that she took up a hell of a lot more space horizontally than she did vertically. Her wobbling shelf of an ass stuck straight out behind her and her hips brushed against just about anything she walked past. It was like she was smuggling two beanbag chairs inside an ill-fitting pair of sweatpants. Despite her jutting behind, her midsection could not be overlooked. Especially since her pale doughy blob of a belly stuck so far forward that it entered rooms before she did. </p><p>His feelings on her rapid expansion were mixed.</p><p>On one hand, he really had a thing for fat chicks. Sadie was plump before, but she was a real knockout now. On the other hand, it would mean that he would have to do more work when business picked up in Spring. Sadie’s belly had already barred her from more than a few tasks, and the way she struggled to carry her own weight around the store meant that she would likely take over his sedentary position of dealing with customers from behind the counter.</p><p>Oh well. He supposed that he’d have to take the bad with the good, and in this case, there was a LOT of good.</p><p>A squishy bump followed by a ‘sorry’ or a ‘whoops’ had become a staple of working with Sadie. She wasn’t clumsy, but there was just so much of her that even she couldn’t keep track of it all! Whenever she needed to get around Lars at the counter, they had both accepted that it meant she would have to press her flab against him and just drag it until she popped past. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the feeling of her warm, spongy body pressing against him.</p><p>As he was pondering just how often he made contact with her squishy figure, Sadie had finally managed to squeeze herself through the doorway, huffing at the effort. “Phew… Finally! I swear that… puff… doorframe keeps getting smaller.” She chuckled nervously, patting the top of her belly to make it clear she was joking. “You know there’s really no reason to be embarrassed, baking is a pretty nice hobby all things considered. Besides, I think it’s really sweet that you always offer-”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, well just... make sure you eat all of them. I still don’t want anyone finding out about how much time I spend perfecting brownies...” Lars blushed fiercely as Sadie’s belly squished into his lower half. They were standing a solid three feet apart, but Sadie’s softly rumbling gut easily filled that reasonable distance and then some.</p><p>As she rolled her eyes at his insecure outlook, Lars continued. “I’m gonna go keep an eye on the front. Enjoy the brownies… I mean, if you want to. I guess.” He finished awkwardly, heading out the door as Sadie began to practically inhale them. </p><p>Shutting the door behind him and settling in behind the counter, Lars couldn’t help but focus on Sadie’s bench. It was wide enough to fit her and sturdy enough to hold her weight. While it was clearly long enough to hold at least three people, it already struggled to contain Sadie. It was also the <em>only</em> seat in the building, since Sadie had broken all the others. One by one, they had all crumbled beneath Sadie’s unbelievable girth, and she became an apologetic mess every time. Of course, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t inevitably try to rest her body on the nearest woefully inadequate chair the next time she needed to give her tree trunk legs a break.</p><p>Lars’ muscles were frequently sore from helping her up so often, if not from the floor, then just to her feet in general. Tired of standing, he decided to take a seat in ‘Sadie’s throne’ as he had grown fond of calling it. To himself. Sadie would probably kill him if he ever called it that out loud. But he was sure that she wouldn’t mind him using it, and besides, there was no way that he was standing around while a perfectly good place to rest was available.</p><p>Sinking into its cushioned softness and seeing that the store would be barren for yet another day, his mind was free to wander. He found most of his thoughts occupied with Sadie. A smile crept across his face as he recalled her steady progression from chubby to downright gigantic. Her belly creeping forwards, and her ass expanding outwards. Even things that usually didn’t easily accumulate fat like her wrists and cheeks had grown larger.</p><p>Lars took a great deal of satisfaction from her current size. After all, he was responsible for at least half of her gain. Sure, Sadie had started wolfing down donuts on her own, but her willingness to dispose of his home-baked goods had played no small part in helping her pack on blubber. It had also helped that he used so much butter. And frosting. And cream. If he was being honest, he simply used a lot of everything.</p><p>His favorite time to offer her his confections was definitely during their shared later shifts. They would talk for hours while she ate and eventually, she would stuff herself into a panting mess. With her gut packed so tight that she wouldn’t even be able to reach for more while her arms would hang limply at her side, he would take over for her and bring an endless stream of treats to her mouth.</p><p>Things often got surprisingly intimate. Whatever conversation or argument they were having would quickly dissolve into a silent rhythm of eating and feeding. Blushing, he recalled that quite a few of these on-the-clock stuffing sessions had ended with him rubbing her bloated (but still <em>very</em> soft) belly while she moaned appreciatively. It was a lot like working with dough; it was all about working it in your hands until it went from slightly firm to completely soft. Though he could never dream of lifting her belly at this point he instead kneaded it from all possible angles, digging his hands into her flab and expertly working it.</p><p>Lars wasn’t exactly sure if she remembered those occasions, since she tended to be pretty deep in a pastry induced stupor by that point. But judging by the fact that she whined and hiccuped whenever he stopped, it was clear that his tummy rubs were very appreciated. </p><p>Said tummy had just surged out from the breakroom doorway, snapping him back to the present. As she huffed and panted at the effort of wiggling her hips free of the frame, Lars could tell she was stuffed to the gills. It was more difficult nowadays since her belly had a layer of squishy fat that effectively concealed her taut stomach, but to him it was obvious. The way she groaned and huffed at the extra effort of carrying her meal’s weight. The way she stifled a burp with her hand. The way her eyes glazed over with satisfaction. </p><p>While his thoughts were occupied with her blobby dome of a belly, Sadie was focused on getting off her feet as quickly as possible. Squeezing herself behind the counter, she was too busy catching her breath and keeping her balance to notice Lars.</p><p>With a smirk, he laid himself horizontally across Sadie’s bench. Just as he was about to make a joke about this seat being taken, Sadie hefted her wide butt into the air above Lars, who had not yet realized his grave situation. He had the briefest of moments to admire just how tightly she was filling out her extra-large sweatpants. And then she came crashing down on him.</p><p>It happened before he could so much as raise his hands to slow her descent. Her rear plopped down, her flab completely filling out her seat. Lars was instantly squished into the bench’s cushioning; its yielding material was all that saved him from a broken ribcage. The feeling of Sadie’s entire weight settling onto his face and body had him stunned, but he quickly regained his senses and tried to get her attention.</p><p>An incredibly muffled groan was all he could manage, any volume it had being lost to the mountain of flab seated comfortably atop him. Sadie interpreted it as the bench creaking and didn’t think about the sound any further.</p><p>After many attempts to lift or move Sadie that were pitifully ineffective, Lars was eventually forced to calm down since he didn’t really have any other options. He was well and truly pinned and was feeling a lot like a leaf pressed flat between the pages of a book. His scrawny mass was downright inconsequential beneath Sadie, and he began to get lost in the admittedly pleasant sensation of being enveloped by her soft (yet bone crushing) butt.</p><p>Her mass suddenly pulled forwards slightly, giving Lars a brief window of relief, only for her to roll harshly back into place a moment later. As soon as Lars recovered from having the wind knocked (even further) out of him, he made a safe bet that Sadie had gotten hungry again and reached for the donuts she had stored in the counter earlier. </p><p>As Sadie began shimmying her hips in place to get more comfortable and enjoy herself, Lars was getting more flustered by the minute. He didn’t want to think about where all the blood in his body was rushing and just prayed that Sadie couldn’t feel that specific part of him.</p><p>The shifting of her weight stopped suddenly, and Lars hoped that this meant she had finally noticed his struggles. While she did notice something underneath her gigantic ass, she quickly dismissed it as minor enough to not be worth heaving herself up to move.</p><p>As she ate, Lars swore that he could feel her grow heavier on top of him even though that wasn’t likely to be the case. Maybe she was just feeling heavier the longer she stayed on him? That was probably it, he groaned to himself. Just as he was about to redouble his efforts to be noticed, he realized that Sadie had gone almost completely still.</p><p>Uh oh. Lars would recognize that steady breathing anywhere. She had fallen asleep.</p><p>...It also dawned on him that she wasn’t likely to get up without someone to help her to her feet.</p><p>Lars came to terms with the fact that he may be stuck for quite some time and got as comfortable as he could. At least the sensation of her soft behind was absolute heaven, once he had adjusted to the ungodly pressure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've always thought that Sadie and Lars were cute in a "clumsy first relationship that ends amicably" kind of way.</p><p>I feel that I might have gone a bit long with this one, but oh well! Got a little carried away with descriptions maybe.</p><p>What can I say, I'm a sucker for oblivious squashing! And intentional squashing. And squashing in general.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>